


Some Like It Hot

by Prince_Charmont



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fantasizing, Freckles, Frottage, Ginny and Bill are Players, Ginny/Bill, Grinding, Incest, Internal Conflict, Kinda rapey but not really, Making love as well as fucking, Masturbation, Moral Dilemmas, Morning Wood, Redheads, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Sleepsex, Tattoos, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Walking In On Someone, Weasleycest, age gap, bill startles ginny in the middle of the night, buff bill, consolation sex, fleur and bill break up, freaking out, gingers, happy trail, idk other stuff lol, simultaneous orgasms, some dirty talk, sweet and sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 14:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Charmont/pseuds/Prince_Charmont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To say that Ginevra Molly Weasley had blossomed would be a colossal understatement. The transition she'd undergone from the age of 14 to 15 was dramatic, to say the least. While she'd always had a fiery and outspoken temperament, her wild side seemed to have exploded over the years. The only ones immune to her charms were her family members. Almost..." </p>
<p>AU. Bill/Ginny. Weasleycest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Stupid little fic that I just had to let out haha. Having trouble finishing stuff, so naturally I just keep starting new things. Great plan, eh? One of these days I'll learn some discipline & finish what I've started. This is unedited & I'm sure I'll heavily edit it later, so please forgive it's totally erratic and ridiculous writing-style. Smut will be in Chapter 2. Hope you like!

* * *

To say that Ginevra Molly Weasley had blossomed would be a colossal understatement. The transition she'd undergone from the age of 14 to 15 was dramatic, to say the least. She'd filled out completely, and from the back she could easily pass as a fully-grown woman in her mid-twenties. Her face was still young, but with the makeup she wore, it was pretty inconceivable that she was still in high school. She was almost 5'8" with a svelte build, excepting her breasts and butt, which were both large, perfectly rounded, and eye-catching. Ginny knew exactly how to complement her tantalising curves without seeming low-class.

While she'd always had a fiery and outspoken temperament, her wild side seemed to have exploded over the years. While Molly and Arthur were a little concerned by her change in dress style, bold makeup, and extremely healthy social life, Ginny was a perfect daughter when she was home and always kept her word. She had a good head on her shoulders and knew how to regulate herself well. Everything in moderation was the key to a happy AND successful life.

She was known at Hogwarts as a rebel, party girl, wild child, free spirit, tough chick, popular girl, hot girl, daredevil, and overall irresistible badass. Everyone wanted her. Girls, guys, all grades, all cliques, no one was immune to her charms. The confidence she exuded when she swung her hips striding down the school corridors, music blasting from her headphones, boot heels clicking on the stone floors, waist-length red hair swaying from side to side, infected everyone who saw her. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle and smoulder simultaneously due to the black makeup lining them. Smokey eyes had never looked this good. She styled her eyebrows more thickly than most, contoured her face to make it more angular looking, but only wore a touch of rouge and shimmer, and while her lips were a subtle burgundy that made it look like blood was pooling beneath the skin, they could not distract from her penetrating eyes and the intimidating blackness they floated on.

"Fuck." Ginny frowned in displeasure as she brought her mug from her lips and back to the table. She rapped her long, black-painted nails on the wood table in irritation. "Tea's gone cold. I always do that."

"If you weren't so easily distracted, you might remember you had tea in the first place," said Ron, who was flipping through the latest issue of _Quidditch Weekly_ on his sister's bed. Ginny was sitting at her desk surfing the web for the latest event they could go to.

"Yeah, you're one to talk. Hey, look, Ron, a squirrel!" She excitedly pointed to her window, turning from her laptop for a moment.

Ron twitched and barely raised his eyes above the magazine to the window before saying, "Har har. Very funny." Ginny just laughed and turned back to her desk, taking her pin-straight hair in her pale hand and tugging it over her shoulder. She was wearing a black spaghetti strapped tank top and faded gray jean short shorts, knee-high laced black combat boots and tons of silver and black jewellery. She had about twenty piercings on each ear, a nose ring, anti-eyebrow studs, and a tongue piercing. She had a few tattoos and a navel piercing, but since these were out of sight, no one knew about them unless they saw her in a swimsuit or less, which, granted, a lot of people did.

Ginny had a sort of social immunity that granted her the privilege of sleeping with as many people as she liked and never being called a slut. It was like she seemed so untouchable and awesome that people were thrilled if she chose them as her next partner. She was like the wind, unable to be captured, unable to be controlled, so no one even tried. She came and went as she pleased and simply existed on a level beyond her mortal peers. She was a goddess of sensuality, if she deigned to look your way, you could feel your throat go dry and your heart race. If she spoke to you in that strong, but throaty voice of hers, your knees might buckle and you'd have to grab on to something so as to not collapse at her feet. If she touched you, forget it. You were hers.

The only ones immune to her charms were her family members. Almost. She could still do no wrong in her parents' eyes and so they permitted her a freedom none of her brothers had been allowed, which naturally angered them greatly. But Ginny was the baby, the little sister, the only girl, so her big brothers felt compelled to love and protect her regardless of how she got on their nerves. They were proud of her cleverness, her wilful nature, her strength of spirit and character, and her beauty. She impressed them more and more each day, and while they expressed their disapproval of her nonchalance when it came to intimate affairs, they couldn't fault her for being an inherently sexual being. Besides, who were they to judge? Could they really say they wouldn't do the same if they had the same prowess she did? They were probably just a bit jealous, though they'd never admit it.

"I'm gonna go put on the kettle and make another cup. Want one?"

"Sure. Thanks, Gin." Ron had gone back to reading and didn't even look up as his sister stood, wriggled down her shorts which had ridden up significantly and exited the room, closing the door behind her. She'd almost made it to the kitchen when she remembered that she'd left her mug upstairs in her room. As she took the stairs two at a time with her long slender legs, she thought about what she was going to do that night. Go out? Stay in? There was a small house party that her friend Teresa was having at 9, but she hadn't relaxed at home for a while and due to the fact that most of the family had gone to France to pick up some Christmas stuff, it was relatively quiet in the house. Only Ron was home, but he was going to meet up with Harry and Hermione later on, so she'd probably be home alone for a good while. The thought excited her greatly, so she made up her mind that she was going to go all out for her long overdue night in.

Still absorbed in thought, she threw the door open carelessly before yelling out in alarm. "Ron! Oh my God! What the fuck are you doing?!" She'd walked in on her brother mid-wank, his trousers pulled down to his ankles, the _Quidditch Weekly_ magazine still in hand, but since his other hand was occupied, it was falling open too wide and she could see another magazine was inside of it. He'd been looking at porn this whole time! He started and bent his knee and dropped the magazine to cover himself immediately. "Jesus fuck, Ron! On MY bed?! What's wrong with you? Get the fuck out!" Ginny had started picking up objects around her room and chucking them at the half-naked boy on her bed.

"Ouch! Stop! Okay! Sorry!" Ron had leapt off of the bed, hurriedly pulled his jeans up and started waddling toward the door, but Ginny was relentlessly pelting him with things and she had a very strong arm. "Fucking hell."

"Yeah, that's what I should be saying, goddamn pervert. Jesus. Having a wank on your sister's bed whilst she's gone down to fix you a cuppa. Christ, Ron. Last time I let you on my bed." He just rolled his eyes as she shoved him out her door and slammed it behind him for effect. She was about to throw herself on her bed when she shuddered in disgust and stripped the bedding from it, completely forgetting about her tea. She was too lazy to put new sheets on it, so she just let herself flop on the mattress. It was only 3 in the afternoon, but she was already exhausted, having stayed up super late gaming with Ron. Due to the fact that she usually stayed up late for one reason or another, she was accustomed to having an afternoon nap. It wasn't possible to sleep in at school, so she'd figured out that a nap between classes worked wonderfully and she kept up this schedule even when on break.

She was about to let herself drift off to sleep, but images of Ron masturbating on her bed kept popping into her head. "Ugh, God! What the fuck!?" She shook her head violently, bringing her hands to her temples as if to try to shake the images from her mind. But she couldn't. It had just been too weird seeing Ron like that. She'd seen some of her brothers naked before, of course. It was inevitable when you had so many siblings and you all lived together in a tiny house with unreliable locks on the doors. But it had mostly just been a flash here and there. A full moon, bit of ball sack and flaccid cock. Mostly stuff she thought was amusing and giggled over when they got embarrassed about having just been walked in on. But nothing like this. Sure, she'd heard Bill shagging his girlfriends when their parents were out. He was the second most sexually active Weasley after Ginny, though he had started long before her. Of all her brothers, she could easily tell he was the most handsome and had the most charm. He had a fierce and intense fire that lurked just beneath his exterior relaxed and nonchalant façade. She liked to think that they were alike in that way. He was the only brother she could ever talk to about her sex life, too. Charlie was too overprotective, Percy was too much of a prude, Fred and George just teased and made fun of her, and Ron just thought it was too weird and got grossed out thinking about her like that. Funny, since he was just jacking it in her room.

Ginny's thoughts alternated between "I just saw Ronald's cock. I just saw him with a full on erection. I just saw my brother masturbating," and "Ew why the fuck am I still thinking about this? What is happening? Fucking hell!" But her thoughts were hovering on her brother's penis and how she couldn't get over the fact that she'd walked in on him stroking it. She was thankful for a brief second that the next moment, the image of Ron's dick was pushed aside by another thought, though her gratitude was short lived. She'd started thinking about some of the conversations she'd had with Bill. She'd asked him a lot of questions, knowing he was the most experienced out of her brothers, and when they talked about sex, she'd always felt herself growing a bit aroused. She'd pushed that fact aside, dismissing it as normal to feel that way when talking about such things, but she remembered how when Bill told her or taught her about stuff, she'd always imagine him and her as the ones doing what he was describing. Again, she'd figured it wasn't a big deal since they were the two who were there talking about the stuff, but somehow, seeing Ron like that and the fact that it had just made her mind jump to thoughts she'd had about Bill, she suddenly started questioning whether or not she should have been more worried about what she was thinking and feeling whilst they had those talks.

Ginny felt a little ball of dread form in her throat and drop into her chest like an effervescent tablet being dropped into a glass of water. She gulped when she moved her legs and felt that a little wetness had developed between her legs. "What the fuck, Gin?!" She mentally chastised herself as she tried desperately to avoid thinking about her eldest brother. Flashes of his handsome face grinning at her, water running down his sculpted chest as he towelled himself off after getting out of the swimming hole, his biceps twitching as he pulled his long red hair into a ponytail, his hand reaching out to tuck a stray lock behind her ear, the feeling of his firm body against her tiny one as he held her close, consoling her when a boy had broken her heart for the first time, his face closing in on hers as he leaned down to kiss her lips. "Wait, woah! That last thing didn't happen! Why the fuck would that pop into my head? Why the fuck am I thinking about Bill in the first place?"

She jumped off of her bed, turned on some loud music and began to frantically do push ups and sit ups in an attempt to drive her thoughts away. "It's sick, Ginny. It's sick. He's your brother, for God's sake. You can have anyone you want, why are you thinking about your fucking brother, you disgusting bitch. You deserve to be punished." The image of Bill slamming her against her door and fucking her so rough and so mercilessly she was screaming half in pain, half in pleasure forced its way into her brain. This time she wanted to scream in horror. She felt herself gag and was legitimately afraid she was going to vomit. Despite this fact, she could still feel that she was turned on, and the panic that had been growing in her was now shrieking like a fire alarm. She'd had it. She wasn't able to stop her brain on her own, so she stood, grabbed a coat and her purse and bolted from the house as quickly as possible without even saying a word to Ron.

* * *

**A/N** : Please R&R if you liked it/want me to keep going!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok, so I lied. No smut yet. Next chapter for sure, though! Also, this is an AU if you haven't guessed yet. Basically no Voldermort, so like mad things are different heh. But it doesn't really matter, not a plot heavy story, obv. Hehe.

* * *

It was about 9pm when Ginny returned home looking like she'd been hit by a train. Ron hadn't even contacted her once to see where she'd gone. He'd probably been too mortified by her walking in on him to say anything. The house was dark and quiet, so she assumed he'd gone to meet his friends already. She was glad that she wouldn't have to deal with him after today. She was utterly knackered.

After she'd wearily staggered up the stairs to her room, she quickly shed her disheveled clothing, took off her jewellery, and hopped into the shower to clean up before turning in for the night. So much for her schedule. As she wiped off her smeared makeup and detangled her hair in the warm water, she mused on how glad she was that she was too tired to think about anything.

When she'd finished brushing her teeth, making her bed, and slipping on the peach negligee she wore to sleep in, she crawled under the sheets and immediately passed out. A few hours later, she awoke due to a noise that sounded like something crashed in the living room. She couldn't tell if she'd imagined it or not, but figured that she might as well go grab a glass of water since she was awake and was feeling parched.

When she reached the sink and was filling her glass with tap water, standing on her tiptoes because the floor was so cold, she heard the squeak of a floorboard in the darkness behind her. To make sure she wasn't hearing things, Ginny turned off the faucet and set her cup on the counter. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and her breathing had grown ragged, which made it harder to hear anything, but it seemed as though she'd imagined the noise. As she was about to grab her glass and return to her room, she felt a presence behind her. Too terrified to move, turn around, anything but stand still as a statue, she could feel the heat of a body right next to hers radiating onto her skin. Ginny closed her eyes as the person leaned their head over her shoulder and the sound of the stranger's breath was loud next to her ear. She gulped in fear, waiting for them to speak, waiting for the torture of not knowing to be over. Fear of the unknown is the worst of all.

Suddenly, she felt two large hands grab her right above the hips and lift her up as the person shouted, "Boo!" in her ear. She freaked out and flailed against her assailant's grip who had now begun laughing, as he spun her around in the air and dropped her back to the ground in front of him. She had recognized his voice immediately and the reason behind her flailing had moved from fear to vexation.

"Bill!" Ginny shrieked, shoving her oldest brother as hard as she could backwards. He was laughing heartily, as he threw his arms behind him to prevent his butt from slamming into the hard island counter behind him. "What the hell! You could have given me a heart attack! I thought you were-"

"An intruder? A robber breaking into this shabby excuse for a house? Or what, a rapist who just happened to wander into this side of nowhere? No one would come here unless they knew someone here, so only one of your many suitors would do something like that, huh, Gin?" Bill smirked slyly at his youngest sibling. Only he would say something like that to her. They alone could talk freely about things like that to one another. They had no secrets from each other, and they never felt awkward when talking about sex, both fully aware of the other's romantic escapades. Bill was the only one in the family who was completely cool with Ginny's liberal lifestyle, leading a similar one himself. If anything, he was proud of her and felt that she was following in his footsteps. His protégé almost, since he was the one who taught her almost everything she knew, anyway.

"Oh, fuck off, Bill. You know no one would try anything like that with me. They'd be too scared." She smirked back at him and he grinned in approval.

"That's my girl. But aren't you happy to see your big brother? Come on, then. Give us a kiss!" He held his arms out in the dark, half sitting on the counter now. His long hair was pulled back in his classic low ponytail, but strands of hair were falling over his tanned face. His white collared shirt was untucked and the first few buttons were open, his red tie loosely hanging under them. His tightly-fitted black blazer matched his dress slacks and shoes. He'd obviously just come from work. Due to the fact that Gringotts never closed, not even for holidays, Bill often worked late shifts.

The pale, semi-clad girl squealed in delight, forgetting all of her annoyance and leapt into her brother's arms. He caught her by the waist and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him and he pulled her into a tight embrace. Holding her head in one hand and rocking her side to side slightly he made a sound of longing.

"Mmmmm, Gin, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too." Ginny was planting sloppy kisses on his jawline and he chuckled turning his head as if she was tickling him. Bill moved his head back toward hers abruptly and they stared at each other, their noses almost touching. He suddenly dipped her backward and she shrieked in alarm. "Nooo! Stoppp! Billlll!"

He was laughing throatily again as he hung her upside down, her long red hair sweeping the kitchen floor. She yelled at him to pull her back up, but only when her nightie was sliding up and the bottom of her lacey panties were revealed did he pull her back, clearing his throat awkwardly as he looked away. Ginny struck him across the chest as she fixed her hair, pretending to be mad at him. When Bill looked back at his baby sister, his eyes were serious.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Ginny held up a hand and moved to stroke her brother's cheek, but he set her down on the floor and stood from the table.

"It's nothing." He said, not looking at her. "Should we maybe turn on some lights?" Bill looked around in the darkness and forced a laugh, attempting to change the subject, but Ginny was having none of it. She caught his hand and held it firmly as if to soften the blow of what she was going to say next.

"Did… Fleur… Did you and Fleur…?" She could hear him gulp as he stared at the floor. She took that as a yes. Bill had a player reputation, but when he met Fleur, well, let's just say she wouldn't let him go. At first he just found it mildly amusing, it wasn't the first time a girl had wanted more from him, but there was something about the French blonde, and it wasn't just that she was part Veela.

Fleur had a fire in her that reminded Bill very much of a person he loved more than anyone else in the world. She had a spark in her eyes and a determination which could rival any Slytherin's. She simply wouldn't take no for an answer and she pulled out all the stops with him. Her charms and powers of seduction almost rivaled those of his siren of a sister. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but she reminded him of Ginny, who, despite their age difference, he considered his best friend. He felt that he could tell his sister anything and she wouldn't judge him. He could show her all of him, be himself completely around her, and she'd love him all the same, and not just because he was her big brother.

So when Fleur finally captured him, he did what he'd never done before and became a boyfriend. Things were great for a few months, but towards the end, Fleur kept demanding that he bring her home to meet his family, but Bill hadn't even told anyone other than Ginny that he had a girlfriend. He felt like it was just too weird. That everyone would make too big a deal of it and assume they were going to be together forever or something. He wasn't even sure he liked the idea of being together forever with anyone. He definitely felt that he wasn't ready for that level of seriousness, but Fleur wouldn't drop it. That's when things started getting really rocky. Due to Ginny's being away at school, she and Bill weren't able to talk so much, but they'd send the occasional owl to one another to keep each other updated. Last she'd heard though, Fleur was so mad, she'd stopped speaking to him and he was really worried that she was going to end it. It seems she had.

"Oh, Bill. I'm so sorry." Ginny ran her hands up his sleeves to his shoulders and then around his neck, pressing herself into him in a comforting embrace. He let his head fall on her bare shoulder and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, squeezing her tightly, accepting her love and reassurance greedily. He became hyperaware of the fact that she was so scantily clad when he felt her hardened nipples pressing though the thin fabrics of her nightgown and his shirt. He could feel her curves through the silky material and the tiny strap on her shoulder was barely noticeable. He tried not to think about it, tried not to inhale too deeply of her sweet and warm scent that was reminiscent of gardenias and vanilla caramels. His heart ached and he was feeling so lonely since Fleur broke up with him that it just felt nice to hold a woman in his arms again. And that's just what his little sister had become, he realized. The feel of heat emanating from her form inside of his arms, the feel of her smooth flesh against to his rough skin, her soft curves pressed against his hard planes, and her silken hair caressing his face. He felt longing rising in him, but forced himself to remember that this wasn't just any girl he was holding, this was his baby sister and he would _definitely_ not let himself think about her that way. It would just be wrong. _No way._ Thankfully, Ginny pulled away and interrupted his inner dialogue.

"Hey, it's super late. How about we go upstairs and get you ready for bed?"

Bill passed his hand over her head and tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling lovingly at her. "Sure, sounds nice. I'm pretty exhausted. Don't forget your water."

Ginny had climbed into Bill's bed and was chatting away idly to him as he shed his work clothes. She was telling him all about the last week of school and how Lavender had said this to Parvati and then Susan told Dean about it, and on and on. Bill had his back turned to her so she couldn't see him smirking as he thought about how funny her gossiping about her classmates was. It wasn't the sort of stuff that normally caught her attention. When he turned around to grab the shirt that he'd put on the bed, Ginny's train of thought was rudely derailed.

 _Holy shit. When did Bill get so buff? He must have been working out like crazy while I've been gone._ While Bill had always taken pride in his appearance and worked to maintain his bad boy image, Ginny had never seen him looking this cut before. He had a super defined chest, clearly outlined abs, and perfectly sculpted biceps. His dark red happy trail was still there, as were the sporadic tattoos that dotted his torso and arms. Ginny's eyes were taking in every inch of him, from his pronounced Adam's apple to his jutting hips visible above his sagging trousers.

"Uh, Gin?" Bill was finishing pulling down the black T-shirt and looking at her with concern. She had just trailed off mid-sentence.

"Er, what? Oh yeah, uh, I forgot what I was saying." She laughed awkwardly, hoping he didn't notice her gawking at him. Bill was eyeing her suspiciously, but with the hint of a smile on his lips. "Must be more tired than I thought, heh."

"Hmm… yeah… well, guess we had better get some rest, then, eh?" He took off his slacks, his feet already bare, and walked to the bed in his dark red boxer-briefs. While Ginny had seen her brother in just his underwear a million times, the fact that he seemed more fit than usual, perhaps even tanner, too, was causing her to feel slightly uncomfortable. "Wanna sleep with me tonight?"

"What?" Ginny tensed, eyes wide with incredulity. Bill furrowed his brow at her as if to say, 'What's gotten into you?'

"Do you want to stay here tonight or do you want to go back to your room? I don't mind either way, but it's nice to have your company."

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Sure. It's really nice to see you, Bill. I've been hanging out with Ron a lot and ohhh boy. In fact, you won't believe what he did today."

Bill pulled back the covers and slid into the warm bed happily. It was always nice to have someone to warm you up. He snuggled up next to his sister and listened to her story with amusement, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"…and he was wanking!" Bill's eyes shot open as he tuned back into what Ginny was saying. "On my bed! Can you believe that? Ron! Wanking! ON MY BED!" Not knowing what else to do, Bill just burst out laughing.

"Bahahah! Oh man, Ginny. Hahaha. I'm-I'm sorry! Hahah!"

"What the fuck! Bill! It's not funny! It's gross! He's my brother and I saw his dick! I saw my brother's hand around his dick! Do you know what that's like to see? I can't get that image out of my head now. I wish I could wash my brain with soap to get rid of it."

"Oh, big deal, Gin. We all do it. You do it, I do it, even Percy does it, believe it or not." Ginny shuddered at the mental image Bill just conjured for her.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I wanna _see_ it."

"Whatever, Gin. Don't be such a prude." Ginny's jaw dropped. Bill just called her a prude. _Her. Ginny Weasley._ APRUDE _._

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, sis."

"Since when does not wanting to see your brother's cock make you a prude?"

"Who says you don't?" Bill teased. Ginny's face contorted in revulsion. "I mean, you did say you can't get the image of him jacking it out of your head, right? Maybe you don't want to."

" _EW! What the fucking fuck, you fucking ewwww!"_ Bill burst out laughing again.

"Nice, Gin. Quite the vocabulary you got there. I can see that education's doing you well."

"God, Bill, just stop being gross." Ginny huffed and turned away from Bill, curling into a fetal position as she slid her arm under the nearest pillow and slammed her head down on it. Bill just chuckled as he wrapped his body around her, spooning her like he had so many times before. They used each other for comfort and to fill the void they felt for intimacy sometimes. Despite being physical with so many people, the lack of emotional connection caused a sort of loneliness that couldn't be destroyed. They were just glad they had each other.

While he had pressed his boxer brief covered pelvis against her thinly clad bottom many a time, something felt different this time. Both of them could feel the other's hearts racing, their breathing becoming shallow, their body temperatures rising, but both of them refused to acknowledge the physical changes within themselves, let alone the other. Though it took them a long time to fall asleep, eventually they were successful and let themselves melt into each other, taking solace in the closeness they felt both physically _and_ emotionally when they were like that.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please R &R! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Anddd the promised smut. Not at all where I thought I was going to go with this. I had a totally diff scene planned out in my mind, but the story goes where it will go, and I am the humble narrator that gets possessed and just channels whatever current is flowing through me. Hope you like! Please leave a review if you do. Thanks! 

* * *

 

When Ginny awoke, it took her a moment to get her bearings. She'd forgotten she'd fallen asleep in Bill's room. Before she could take in the familiar sights and smells of it, she noticed that Bill had pressed himself up to her so he was as close as possible. His large body was curled around her small frame, his muscular arm wrapped tightly around her ribcage, just under her breasts. She could feel his warm breath on her ear, his heart beating steadily against her back, and… something hard pressing between her legs…

Ginny's eyes shot wide open. She felt her heart rate slowly increase as she wiggled around slightly to see if she could escape Bill's clutches without waking him. It seemed it wasn't an option as he mumbled something softly and tightened his embrace whilst pressing himself against her more. As Ginny thought about what she was going to say when she inevitably had to wake her brother, she felt Bill's hips rocking back and forth ever so slightly.

 _Holy shit. Is he…?_ The red-headed girl gulped thickly as she felt her brother's morning wood rubbing against her. _If I wake him now, he'll be embarrassed to discover what he's doing, but if I just abruptly pull away, that'll also be awkward and kind of hard to explain. What should I do?_

Minutes were passing as Ginny anxiously contemplated her options, but as each second passed, Bills gyrations were growing more insistent. The oldest Weasley son had begun moaning softly as he ground his erection into his sister's ass.

_Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckkkkk. Don't get turned on. Don't get turned on. This is so fucked, Ginny! That's BILL - your BROTHER! That's your brother's cock grinding into you. That's not okay on any level. You have to get up. It'll be awkward for a moment, but just pull away and roll out of bed. JUST DO IT._

Ginny tried desperately to talk herself into moving, but the familiar smell of Bill was so inviting. She'd missed him so much. He felt so good wrapped around her like that, and they fit so perfectly together. And after yesterday, what happened with Ron, where her thoughts had gone… Now here he was, and he was asleep… Why not just enjoy the proximity while she could?

A warm wetness had started forming on her lacey peach panties, her nightie was hiked up to her waist leaving them completely exposed under the covers. Despite her better judgment and screaming conscience, she let herself tilt her hips back to allow Bill better access. He groaned when he felt her push back into him and responded with a harder thrust.

Ginny's internal dialogue continued frantically as she questioned everything she was doing. She was petrified that he was going to wake up. She was sickened by what she was allowing herself to do. She was sure she would rot in hell for grinding on her brother this way, but no matter what she told herself in her head, no matter how much she berated herself, yelled at herself, tried to stop herself, she couldn't. It was like her body was on autopilot and she couldn't find the manual override. All she could think about was Bill and how much she wanted him. Bill. Big brother Bill. Bill who was at least a decade older than her. A fully grown man who smelled like a man and felt like a man and who treated her like more than just an immature teenager. He made her feel like a woman. Sexy, powerful, capable. It's why she liked him so much. He gave helped build the confidence she'd gained over the years. He'd helped shape her into the irresistible siren that she was. And now, she felt like she was being worshipped by her maker, though he was asleep and didn't know it was her he was humping. She was intoxicated by the thought of him desiring her, but the fact that he was her brother was just too weird. Were he anyone else, she'd have no problem doing what she was doing at all, but because she'd known him since birth, he'd changed her freaking diapers, he'd seen her naked and given her baths when she was little, he'd seen every phase she'd gone through and she'd seen a good amount of his too, it was just wrong!

And yet, here she was, grinding her clit on her brother's erection. Ginny concluded that somewhere along the line, due to all of her sexual escapades and exploration and experience, she'd become a nymphomaniac, a sex addict and now she simply couldn't stop herself. She figured this was just the next level… getting into fucked up taboos to help her get off. After all, the forbidden is always the sexiest, right? With this thought in mind, she gingerly slid Bill's left hand under her nightgown and up her side to her breast. When he felt it, he breathed out heavily and began to gently knead her boob. A quiet moan escaped her lips and she tilted her hips again so that his dick moved to her damp spot and began pushing into her opening.

"Unghh!" Ginny quickly brought a hand to her mouth to try to stifle the groan she made, lest she wake her brother. He groaned back in response, but didn't seem to wake up. Heart pounding, she waited a moment to make sure, and then when she was positive he was still asleep, she reached down between her legs and grasped his length in her hand. Bill's breath quickened as she slid him out of the slit in the fabric and began to massage him. A minute later, she moved aside her panties with the same hand and guided the head of his cock to her entrance. At this point, so many things were going through Ginny's head that she couldn't even make out individual thoughts. Her mouth was dry and she had an enormous feeling of dread that almost made her feel sick, but she still couldn't make herself stop. The aching she felt in her pussy, the yearning to feel him inside of her, to be as close with her big brother as possible… She closed her eyes and imagined him as he was last night when he was changing, shirt off, just in his boxer briefs. His body was perfect, broad shoulders, lean waist, muscular arms, legs, chest. Gorgeous freckles flecking his body just like her, but where she was pale, he was tan. She loved how each of his tattoos was a work of art, not just some random illustration of Snoopy or something. She loved how his long red hair, a few shades darker and more coppery than hers, escaped his ponytail and fell over his face. She loved how intense his eyes were when they searched her own. As she imagined his naked body pressing against hers, him kissing her with a lifetime's worth of sinful love and repressed lust, she pushed down and let herself engulf him.

His girth was enormous and despite the fact that she had slept with all shapes and sizes of men, she wanted to scream as he spread her open. She was glad she was as wet as she was because it would have been very painful otherwise. Instead, her wetness slicked him perfectly and though she still had to slowly inch down onto him, it was excruciating in the most pleasurable way imaginable.

 _Oh my fucking God._ Ginny put her hand on top of the hand Bill was using to massage her breast and arched her back in bliss. _Oh Bill!_ They were both panting hard now and she could tell that despite being asleep, he was just as turned on as she was. She couldn't remember ever being so aroused in her entire life. She felt dirty, so damn dirty. Dirtier than when she got fucked by three guys at once. Dirtier than when she fingered her best friend in the toilets during class. Dirtier than when she sucked off her professor under his desk while he talked to another student. She'd done some dirty things, but this was by far the most depraved and disgusting things she'd ever done. Basically rape her brother while he slept. _I mean, what if he wouldn't be okay with this? Of COURSE he wouldn't be okay with this! I'm his baby sister! He's not a monster like I am who wants to have sex with their sibling! I can't let him wake up._

Ginny became so inebriated of the feeling of her brother's cock inside of her that she was quickly losing control of herself. She began rocking her hips so he slid in and out of her and squeezed her hand over his. He began to moan louder and so did she. As she rode him faster and faster, he responded by thrusting in and out of her harder and harder. Soon, it seemed that he had to take over, and his hand left her breast and moved down to cup her hipbone. At this point Ginny was going crazy and wasn't even thinking anymore.

"Oh Bill! Yeah! Fuck me! Fuck your baby sister!" She cried! Bill thrust into her hard and cried out, but then abruptly stopped a second later.

"Yeah! Wait what?!" Ginny's eyes flew open and she turned her head to look at her brother. His eyes were open now and he had an expression of utter bewilderment, alarm, fear, disgust, and shame. "What the - holy fuck!"

Bill pulled out of Ginny and backed away from her, almost falling off of the other side of the bed. When he noticed that his hard on was still exposed, he quickly tucked himself back inside of his briefs. Ginny had sat up and turned around to look at Bill, eyes wide in horror. She was frantically searching for something to say, but nothing was coming, and her heart was pounding so loudly, she could barely think over it.

"Were we – was I? Did we just? Ginny, what the _fuck?!"_

"I-I'm sorry, Bill! Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

"You did that? I mean, you weren't asleep, too? You… intentionally…?"

"No! I mean, well, see, I woke up, and, you were spooning me, and it was nice, but I, uhm, you had, well, I could _feel_ you against me… and I tried to get up, I swear, I tried to, but it just felt so good, and I wanted to be with you, and I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, Bill, please…"

"Jesus, Ginny. I just… I dunno… I mean, that's just not right, is it? I mean, I'm your brother, Gin. I mean, I love you so much, you know that, but we can't… we can't do that… It's just not right…"

Ginny began to tear up. "I know, I'm so sorry. I'm disgusting and perverted and fucked up. I can't believe I did that. I'm so sorry. It's so wrong. Oh my God…" Her face fell into her hands and she began to sob. Bill always hated seeing his little sister cry and immediately scooted back over to her, putting his arm around her and shushing her with cooing noises.

"Hey, hey. No, it's okay, Ginny, don't cry. It's ok. I'm not mad. I'm just uhm… well, I don't know, but it's alright, okay? We'll figure this out."

"Oh, Bill." Ginny turned toward Bill and flung her arms around him, sobbing into the crook of his neck. "What are we gonna do, Bill? I've messed everything up now haven't I? I just love you so much, and I want to be close with you and I just feel so good when I'm with you, so happy, safe, and warm. You make me feel good."

"Oh, Gin, I love you too. Really, I do. I feel the best when I'm with you, too, and one of my favorite things is just to hold you in my arms, to sleep next to you, to talk to you. You make me feel better than anyone else, and I wish I could always be with you, but we can't… do that… you know? I mean… even… even if we might _want_ to…"

Ginny stopped crying for a moment and sat back on the bed. She looked at her brother as she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. "You mean… do _you_ want to, too?" Bill looked stricken and tried to avoid her gaze. He coughed slightly and stuttered a bit as he tried to find words.

"I mean, well, I-I…I mean… Ginny, I …"

Ginny lightly placed her hands on either side of Bill's face and caressed him as she stared at him hopefully. _If he would just look at me, I would know…_ Finally he did.

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met, Ginny. You're so young, and yet you have more fire in you, more life than people who have travelled the world 7 times over. You are powerful in ways you don't even know and you can break a man's heart with just one look. You've always been beautiful, and I've always loved you as your big brother, but when your strong-willed nature and vibrant personality began to develop more and more and you became your own person, intelligent, independent, confident, _sexy_ , even… I… I _noticed._ I couldn't not. You were enchanting, you _are_ enchanting. You stole my heart the first time you looked at me the way you do when you want something because you _always_ get what you want and you know it. I told myself you were just practicing your wiles on me, testing out your powers, and that it didn't mean anything, to not even think about it because you're my sister, but from that day on, I was yours."

Ginny felt her heart swell at her brother's words. She cupped his face in her hands lovingly, their eyes intensely transfixed on one another's. And then they kissed. She didn't kiss him, and he didn't kiss her, but rather, they met simultaneously, acting upon the same urges that existed equally within them. They were magnets drawn to each other with equal but opposite forces and nothing in the universe could have come between them in that moment.

Bill moaned Ginny's name into her mouth as he pulled her to his chest roughly. She let out a small gasp of surprise mixed with arousal. She felt so small next to this fully developed man. She felt overwhelmed by him and loved it. She was usually the dominant one. The one on top, the one in control, but with Bill, it was the complete opposite. She was surrendering herself up to him. Giving him total power over her, something she had _never_ done and thought she never _would_ do. But this was Bill. _Her_ Bill, and she wanted to give herself, all of herself in a way she never had before, to him. Mind, body, _and_ soul. ' _I'm yours,'_ she thought.

Bill easily lifted his sister onto his lap. He was sitting on his heels, knees bent, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as she settled down over him. Throwing her arms around his neck, she hungrily devoured his mouth with hers, their tongues battling for dominance. She started grinding onto his bulge, grasping fistfuls of his red hair, further messing up his already mussed ponytail, and bit his lower lip, tugging on it lewdly.

He growled at her, holding her tightly as he moved up off of his heels, inched down the bed with her in his arms, and threw her down forcefully, immediately pressing himself over her. Ginny had never felt so out of control before in her life and she was loving it, but mostly because it was Bill. She was safe with him, she trusted him and knew he'd never hurt her, she loved him and knew he loved her, so she knew it was okay to give her power over her. In fact, she desperately wanted to give away her power to someone, for once. And looking at him hovering above her, panting like a dog in heat, his long hair falling over his face and onto hers, she let herself go limp and fully let go.

As if he could sense what she was thinking, he fully took charge. Bill lifted the silky nightdress up and over his sister's head and tore off her matching panties. He drank in the sight of her naked white body with his eyes and hands, smoothing them over her thighs, sides, stomach, and breasts. He moved up her neck and under her jaw, caressing the sides of her face as he leaned down to kiss her gently. His hands moved back down and ran over her arms which were splayed on either side of her wild red mane. His fingers locked in hers as he lowered his pelvis down to hers and kissed her again. As Bill began to grind onto his sister's mound, she bent her knees, spreading her legs wider open for better access. She moaned against his lips and arched her back, her hardened nipples rubbing tantalizingly against his sweat-slicked chest. His cock was so hard now, that it was spreading her pussy lips through his briefs and the front of the briefs were completely soaked from her wetness and his precum.

As the head of his cock was pressing into her opening, the siblings groaned in pained pleasure, the fire of desperate yearning aching in them. The material of his underwear only allowed him to go so far in her, and they quickly couldn't stand being separated from each other any further. Bill withdrew his left hand from hers and without breaking their passionate kiss, removed his briefs, discarding them carelessly on the floor. With his free hand, he positioned his throbbing erection at her drenched entrance, rubbing the wetness on his tip fervidly. He slid his slicked head up to tease her clit for a moment, eliciting a moan of approval. Bill moved his hand under his dick and pushed a finger into his little sister's tight cunt to prepare her for his thick shaft. When he began to finger her, inserting a second finger and spreading her vaginal walls wide, Ginny released his other hand and thrust both of hers into his hair, deepening the kiss. This drove Bill wild and he couldn't take it anymore, so he withdrew his fingers and moved his erection back down to her opening.

"Ginny." Bill broke the kiss and moved his head back to look down at the beautiful young girl he was unfortunately entranced by. "Gin… this… this isn't okay…"

"I know, Bill." The fair-skinned girl ran her fingers through his hair and smiled weakly up at her brother. "I know it's wrong. But… I've never wanted anymore the way I want you. I want you more than you could ever know. I _need_ you, Bill. I always have. I always will. I need you inside of me."

"Ginny… I love you." He stared down at Ginny, counting her classic Weasley freckles that matched his own, tears welling in his eyes. He didn't want to do this. To violate his baby sister like this. To stretch her young pussy with his mature cock, but he had to. He needed to. His flesh was overruling his conscience, and his dick was pulsing in anticipation at the thought of penetrating his sister. Even right now, he couldn't believe that he they were doing this. He wanted to fuck his sister so bad that he could barely feel his disgust anymore. Lust was clouding his vision, fogging up his brain, the electricity in his skin was shorting out the circuits of thought and self-control. He had been reduced to his bases impulses, he was just an animal now, a ravenous beast in the wild in a mating frenzy about to satisfy his urges by taking what he wanted right here and now.

"I love you, too, Bill." And with that, he plunged into her. Ignoring all of his better judgment, he fucked his sister with wanton abandon. He fucked her like their lives depended on it, and he grunted and groaned until his throat was sore and his mouth dry. The feeling of being inside of her made him feel alive like he'd never felt before. He felt warm, complete, home. He felt like this is where he was always meant to be. He never wanted to leave, and he never wanted to stop fucking her.

Ginny was matching Bill's grunts and groans with her own, but where his were deep and throating, hers were soft and breathy. When he would ram into her particularly forcefully and stop for a moment, pushing as deep as he could go, she would cry out a high pitched sound that sounded like a bell being struck. Her noises drove Bill crazy, and his grunts made Ginny even wetter. As his cock drove in and out of her, she squeezed her muscles around his shaft, increasing the friction. They were lost in ecstasy, nothing else existed except their bodies joining together with their hearts. They claimed each other with mouth and soul, and when they were too overcome with ardor to even kiss anymore, when Ginny was writhing around frantically, clawing at her brother's muscular back, Bill reached a hand down and pressed down on his sister's clit. He only had to circle his finger on it for a moment before her orgasm rose up and crashed over her, drowning her in bliss. She screamed and bucked her hips, arching her back and grabbing Bill's hair so tightly she almost ripped it out. Seeing his baby sister cumming under him, feeling her pussy walls clamping around his rock hard cock, knowing that it was he who was making her cum, Bill lost it as his climax came, too. Ginny's cum face turned Bill on so much that he felt like he shot out more cum than he ever had before. Just when he thought he'd done, another spurt would come and he felt more liquid escape him.

The sensation of the raw oversensitivity that succeeded their climaxes drove them wild and they were panting and wanting to keep going, though they knew they couldn't. Utterly exhausted, Bill let his elbows go out and he fell atop his sister. She hugged him for a moment as they tried to catch their breath before finally breaking the silence in a pained voice.

"Uh, Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"You're… kinda crushing me…."

"Oh! Sorry!" Bill pushed himself up and rolled to the side so that he was lying next to Ginny instead of on top of her. "You okay?" He looked very concerned as he stroked her face, but she just laughed and turned toward him, snuggling up to his side, their sweat mixing as their skin slid against each other.

"Yeah, don't worry. You're just uh… a lot bigger than me." She giggled as she sidled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm across his broad, tattooed chest. She lazily noted the difference in their skin tones and wondered if she could get that tan if she went out in the day more often.

"Ginny." Bill's tone was serious now, but she pretended not to notice.

"Mmm?" She voiced without raising her head. She felt his body tense under her.

"Ginny… we can't do that again… I mean… God, please tell me you're…"

"Yes, don't worry. I got a birth protection potion." He seemed to relax a bit.

"Still…"

"Yeah… I know…" Ginny finally became a bit more serious herself as she thought about the repercussions of their actions. Could their relationship ever be the same again? Would she ever be able to be with anyone else now that she'd gotten to be with the one person she'd always secretly wanted? She didn't want to think about any of it yet, though. She didn't want to go back to real life where she was Ginny, the maneater, the serial dater, the never girlfriend, the one you fuck, but never make love to. Bill loved her, and she felt it when he was inside of her. She was afraid of losing that feeling, of never feeling loved like that again. So she wasn't going to let reality ruin it for her. At least not just yet. "I know, Bill, but can we… can we just stay like this for a little bit longer? Please?"

She felt her brother sigh deeply under her before he responded. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

"Bill?"

"Yeah, Ginny?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
